Chasing Them All Away
by destyshell
Summary: While the crew members of Serenity give in to their desires, River can't block out all the sexing going on. There's only one person on the ship who's always taken care of her and can bring River the relief she so desperately needs. Please note warnings in author's notes! CSI!


**Chasing Them All Away**

**Rating: Mature**

**Pairing: Simon/River Warnings: CSI! Run away now if this squicks you. Taboo (A small adjustment of River's age to be a little closer to Simon's. There is a somewhat intimate flashback scene which may be skipped if you so desire.)**

**No flames—this is not my day job, folks. Not your thing? Then find something that is, please.**

**Disclaimer: I own a Firefly tee and bumper sticker…but that's about it. Joss owns it all.**

**Summary: While the crew members of Serenity give in to their desires, River can't block out all the sexing going on. There's only one person on the ship who's always taken care of her and can bring River the relief she so desperately needs.**

**One-shot**

xxx

"Careful with those grenades, little albatross," Jayne shouted across the cargo hold. All hands were on deck to help stow the cache of weapons seized from one of Badger's cronies by a group of officious Alliance functionaries. When the IAV docked on Persephone for fuel and supplies, Inara successfully distracted the pair of unwitting corporals standing guard, both of whom had not seen a pretty face in nearly a year.

Mal and Jayne made off with the loot as Inara left both guards with the first kisses they'd had in months…and left them knocked out to boot, using a tamed-down version of Saffron's lipstick to do the trick.

Serenity's crew remained in orbit around Persephone, however, not wanting to draw the attention of the feds with a hasty departure, planning to fly in the shadow of the next scow, scheduled to leave port in two days.

The wait had begun to stir-up the already tetchy crew, though, and River continued to dance with the crate of explosives, seemingly deaf to Jayne's unneeded warning.

"She'll be fine," Simon called, irritated, making his umpteenth trip to the deeply-hidden storage hold.

"You see that she is," bellowed Jayne, "and, Preacher, how bout not handin' our prima ballerina here boxes that'll send us to our fiery death if she drops 'em?"

"Fine, fine," said Book as he hefted another box down to Kaylee, who was smiling, even at such a tedious chore. "Whatever it takes it to keep the peace," the minister replied.

Jayne only growled in frustration as he deposited a large container of weapons into the dark, metal cavern.

River delicately deposited the box of grenades at the edge of the cargo hold for Kaylee to retrieve and stow away.

"River, you ok?" her brother asked as she danced by, concerned because the reader seemed a world away as she danced the high explosives to the storage space.

"Mmm," was the only response he received, though he could hear the soft humming melody she danced to when he passed closely. He wondered at what had her teetering on the edge-no one had been injured in the heist…the Alliance was still in the dark about their involvement… they would be heading toward the Rim in two days time…. He hoped that, like the rest of the crew, River was just anxious to leave Persephone.

But River could hear the buzz and thrum in the ship begin to build, so she sang and danced, trying not to be caught in the inevitable undertow.

xxx

"I don't see how my servicing you would be adequate compensation for my part in this nefarious operation," Inara coolly retorted, carrying small boxes of ammo in each hand.

"S' not my meanin' at all," the Captain replied, toting a crate of small missiles in his arms as they walked in parallel paths. "Meant _I'd _be the one servicin' _you_," he insisted, speaking in low, secretive tones.

Inara raised an eyebrow in silent disbelief.

"I mean it," Mal insisted, handing off the heavy crate and then taking Inara's and lowering it down into the hold as well. Though she started on her return trip to the crated loot, Mal shuffled her behind a large stack of boxes till they were hidden from view.

"When was the last time a man paid much mind to what you was needin'? When was the last time you come apart and not at your own hand?" Mal's blue eyes searched the deep brown ones that wanted to dart away and avoid this discussion altogether.

"Gwon ni tze jee duh shr," Inara replied defensively.

"You are _very much_ my business," Mal quietly insisted. "I'm responsible for the health and happiness of all the souls aboard this here ship, and I seen how antsy you get, whenever we land anywhere near Sihnon—can see you wonderin' if you wouldn't be better off back home."

Inara looked away guiltily.

"Now, I know what you said when you agreed to take the shuttle, but this ain't like that. You don't have to touch me at all, not that I'd turn you out if you did," Mal added at Inara's knowing smirk. "Fact is, all I need is my fingers and tongue to make you feel _very _appreciated.

"My kai tze?" Inara remarked, still incredulous at Mal's audacity.

Mal shook his head. "Nuhn tze huhn," he declared firmly, his lips near her ear as he whispered Inara's deepest desires near her tender skin. "You need a real man, not a boy, not a hired gun, Inara."

Inara swallowed hard as her normally impassive face flickered with the acknowledgement of her Captain's words. She once again tried to save face before admitting that she needed exactly what Malcolm Reynolds was offering.

"Just hands and tongue, shi ma?" she cradled his large hand with her own delicate one. "Not exactly a watchmaker's fingers you have here," she teased.

"Just cause I have rather large…_appendages, _you might say, don't mean that I can't be gentle with 'em." Slowly, seductively, Mal tenderly ran a fingertip down Inara's bare neck, down the hollow of her throat, then finally drawing little circles at the swell of a breast. "

And if my fingers ain't tender enough for 'ya, well then, there's always my tongue." Mal's tongue followed the same path his finger had, eliciting a little shiver and moan as he tasted the spicy skin at her golden neck, ending his path at the same swollen mound of flesh, except now, letting his fingers tug gently at the top of her bodice while his tongue traced the pebbled nipple beneath the velvet, causing a little moan to escape her lips.

"You promise that's all you want?" Inara searched for the truth in Mal's face.

"Shi yan," he declared sincerely.

"Ok, follow me, but keep quiet," she admonished, unable to turn down Mal's generous offer. "I don't want the whole gorram crew knowing what we're up to…."

xxx

River tried to concentrate on a series of intricate steps, the accompanying melody sung, instead of only hummed. It was becoming increasingly difficult to block out the urgency that simmered in her blood.

xxx

"Nom, nom, nom, nom," Wash grinned as he playfully nibbled at his wife's neck.

Zoe laughed and ducked, but did notice that the pile of boxes had largely diminished, and she saw no reason that she and her husband couldn't return to the relative privacy of the bridge, seeing as the Captain had headed off with Inara, and it was doubtful that anyone else would decide to join them.

Wash went for the other side of her neck, his teasing bites setting off little sparks with the blunt nibble of his teeth.

"Does this make me dinosaur chow?" Zoe countered with a grin.

"I got your T-Rex right here, baby," her husband bragged with a leer.

"Is that right?" she cooed, leading him away from the cargo deck with a sultry glance.

Wash was overjoyed that his wife had appreciated his playful advances, following behind his dark beauty as they headed toward the pilot's seat, "S' right…, and if you're good I may even let you sit on my lap and fly the ship…."

xxx

Simon sighed as he watched the concentration carved into his sister's pale face. Her wide brown eyes seemed to focus on a spot somewhere in the space before her, trying to work out the increasingly difficult choreography she was plotting. There was no sense in trying to get her back on track now—the chore was nearly over. The older Tam hoped his sister's dancing would soothe the agitation that seemed to be brewing behind her darkening eyes.

xxx

_In the cargo hold_

"So, Janye, you got a few minutes to head down to the engine room with me? Got me a bolt that's good and stuck. Think a pair of big, strong hands might do the trick," Kaylee fidgeted nervously, looking up at the towering man as she hoped he caught on to her meaning. Her nethers hadn't seen nothin' without batteries in a dog's age.

Jayne grinned and snickered, shoving a heavy crate into its place.

The hulking man's blue eyes twinkled, a lustful mischievousness visible even in the dim light. With his typical swagger and coarse humor he stepped in closer and sized Kaylee up, licking his lips when he finished his perusal, the little streaks of grime and soot not puttin' him off one gorram bit.

"Yeah, sweetheart, I gotta' monkey wrench I think might just do the trick."

xxx

The Tams and Shepherd Book were the only ones still left in the cargo bay, Simon making his dutiful path from where Book was passing down boxes back to the secret compartment in the hold, hoping to conceal the weapons from the scrutinizing eyes of the Alliance in case they were boarded.

But the longer the other six members of the crew were gone, the more the overwhelming throb of sensation plagued River, who was mumbling at the intruding voices to quiet the din.

The playful laughter and the whine of un-oiled joints coming from the bridge…the leering chuckle, the shameless grunt, the echoing thump, thump, thump against the walls…the breathy mewl that escaped when his tongue slid _there_, and his knuckle twisted to hit _that spot—_too, too much for River to hear…to see…to _feel_ at once. Desire billowed from beneath closed doors, seeped from gaps in the walls and rippled from ventilation grates. Even Simon must be able to smell the swirl of acid and alkaline, sweat and sex and sweet fruit shared in hungry mouths.

Simon smirked at the muffled sound of throaty laughter, unmistakable even over the drone and whir of Serenity's engines and gears. 'Good for her," Simon thought to himself (though not many of his thoughts ever really remained his to keep). 'Jayne will be more than happy to take care of Kaylee's *needs,*" Simon considered, clearing his throat in his mind. For all the flirtatious looks and overt invitations, Simon could never make Kaylee understand that he was not free—one ear would always be listening for River's cries; one eye would be watching a delicate step or her deadly aim; one hand must always be ready to catch his sister if she fell….

Zoe and Wash were a given, of course, the crew accustomed to giving them time alone when it could be afforded. Mal and Inara…Simon wondered what the bargain the pair might have made, and how long they could reasonably expect the truce to last.

River did not share her brother's musings, however. One couple making love aboard ship did not disturb her too terribly. She might erupt in a fit of inexplicable giggles or reduce her brother to gasping laughter as her lithe fingers tickled and poked, declaring herself victor as her knees braced his hips and his wrists were pinned over his head.

Even if Mal or Jayne took themselves in hand just to relieve a little morning tension, River might only 'forget' her knickers when she got dressed, enjoying the secret naughtiness till she would let her legs swing from the catwalk and Simon would scold her for her omission.

But _six_? Six pulled at River. Six was a wave that knocked you off your feet, made you strangle in the brine, and before you could wipe your eyes and clear your lungs, another swell rolled in right behind, ready to submerge you once again. River recalled a summer's trip to the seashore on Osiris, Simon snatching her back from a sudden riptide that threatened to carry her away and drown her in deep, green waters. River was certain that six would take her far, far from shore.

River's simple melody and dance steps were insufficient to keep the onslaught of sensation away, even with eyes squeezed shut and fingers in her ears. Her belly clenched at emptiness and warm trickles dampened between her legs. Finally, River broke the echoing murmurs of the cargo bay, shouting out to the metal walls as she started to clutch at the apex of her thighs and ruche her long skirt in her other hand.

"Ni Men Dou Bi Zui!" the tormented young woman begged for silence.

"Lao Tien Fu," Book whispered to the deity. "Doc, I think your sister needs seein' to," he called out although Simon was already in a dead sprint.

"River, please…," Simon tried to smooth the skirts back down but with little success. "Not here, Mei mei. Let's get you to your room," Simon hurried the tortured seventeen-year-old to her quarters, still clutching her sex through her thin cotton dress.

xxx

Shepherd Book sighed as he surveyed the abandoned cargo bay, wishing that his teachings might have taken hold a little during his tenure on Serenity. Resignedly, he hefted one of the remaining boxes, making the lonely trek to the hidden hold.

xxx

"Ssh…shh…sweetheart, please tell me what's wrong," Simon pleaded, landing on the bed as he tried to still his thrashing sister before she hurt herself.

"Blood rushing… moans… whispers… hormones… pheromones… pupils dilate… thrust and arch, again and again… pilot's seat squeaks… needs grease," In a frenzied rush, River tore away at her dress, as the deep swathes of fabric had kept escaping her grasp, now leaving her lithe body absolutely bare.

Though stripped completely, Simon regained his grasp on River, for fear she would flee the private room in such a state. His younger sister perched on his lap, her back to his chest as her knees splayed on either side of Simon's thighs.

River moaned in frustration as she clutched roughly between her legs, Simon afraid that she might injure herself in the frenzy.

"Make them go away," she cried. "Too many voices…heat…like fever… rattling at her bolts, tearing at the seams," River wailed.

"Can't make anybody leave, River," Simon shook his head at River's plea. He couldn't hear or feel anything other than what he would normally experience on Serenity.

Simon's brow furrowed, concerned at River's insistent clutching of her sex, wondering if maybe she'd contracted an infection that had driven her to distraction. He spied a tube of slick, concerned that River must have nicked it from one of the other rooms, but figured that the necessity of such an item was more important than how it arrived there.

"Mei mei, turn around, so I can examine you," Simon tried to coax River to turn around, but she thrashed her head from side to side so violently, he knew better than to insist.

"Ok, just let me figure out what's wrong, River," Simon eased his fingers between the swollen lips, trying to feel for rash or fevered skin. While her tender folds were swollen and hot, his gentle, searching touch seemed to soothe rather than irritate. He coated his fingers with the slick again since the cool gel appeared to bring relief as he tenderly ministered to the abused flesh.

"Bao bei, I need to check one more place, but don't be scared, ok?"

Simon made to move his hand from her nether lips, but her quick hands trapped them at the crux of her thighs.

"Ok, I just need one hand anyway," he assured, assuming that his fingers were merely tending to the wounded tissues,

As Simon's finger entered her channel, River groaned, beginning to instinctively rock against his trained hands. It was tricky business for Simon as his finger stretched that snug, virgin channel.

"One more, sweetheart," Simon slid another finger inside to feel for any complaints. The guttural moan that issued from deep within his sister's body made the doctor twist his fingers in concern, trying to find the damage.

"Simon!" River's cries filled the small room as she grasped his hand and wrist, making it impossible to pull away. River ground her hips hard against Simon's hand, trapped in her shadowy furrow as she pistoned her body up and down on the searching fingers in her hungry channel.

Simon realized too late that River's groans had been those of pleasure, not pain.

"River…Mei mei…we can't do this," he begged, her grip on his hands like steel.

"You can make them go away…drown them out…can't see, can't hear…can't smell…."

Simon knew that he could not resist her need, no matter how damning it was. Her bottom clenched his cock through the inadequate trousers, making him impossibly hard as well.

The young doctor gave up the fight, knowing that somebody else's sense of duty and propriety really had no place for him right now. His fingers moved once more as he surrendered to River's pleas.

"Shh…Bao bei…I'll make it better…. I'll chase them all away…."

Simon's mouth dropped to the bare, tender skin at his sister's neck, whispering loving, nonsensical words to help drown out the barrage of sensory overload.

Simon was just beginning to understand the depth of his sister's power and affliction, reading minds and emotions would certainly prove overwhelming under the circumstances while her hyperawareness of every sensation around her was magnified six-fold.

Of course, this burden could only be lifted by River's _own_ experience, the trumping of _her own _genuine thoughts and feelings over those invading her mind.

For a time, River tried to narrow her focus to the delicious feel of her brother's fingers between her thighs, and the rocking rhythm of her hips as she met his thrusts.

But then, somewhere on the ship another pair of bodies joined in the same slide and thrust, the shared gasps and moans—not the practiced meter of two experienced lovers… not the quick fuck against the creak of worn metal… not just recompense for a job well-done… but the giving in… long-held desire released, desperate, yearning, secrets given up in warm, red silk sheets.

And suddenly, probing fingers weren't enough to keep the overwhelming flood of senses, thoughts and emotions at bay.

In an imperceptible flash, River turned in her brother's lap, dispatched his trousers, and sheathed herself on his straining cock, breaking her maidenhead in one swift motion.

"River…," Simon breathed out in disbelief. He knew he'd crossed a line when his touches fed her desire instead of her diagnosis, but he froze as his cock was suddenly engulfed in her heat, unsure whether to stay or go as the bonds of purely filial love had been breached.

"Only you can make them quiet, Simon…please…" River begged, hoping that her brother would not push her away and leave. "You're the only one… shut them out…please, Simon. Just us…Ge ge and Mei mei… just us," River begged, gripping her brother's hair, now damp with sweat.

"Ok, Mei mei, ok…," the young doctor assured, raking his fingers through dark locks, drawing her lips to his for an impossibly deep kiss, unable to resist the only girl he would ever truly love.

Simon grasped at River's hips, guiding her in a simple rise and fall, a little groan escaping his mouth as her body swallowed his again and again.

River looked down, fascinated at how her nether lips clung to the hard but silky flesh, grasping, refusing to give it up. She slipped her fingers down, feeling the hard base that was exposed each time she rose and wondered at the wet sheen that collected on her fingers.

Simon had to groan when she touched her fingertips to her tongue, curiously sampling the taste.

River remembered her anatomy lessons—how every part of the body functioned and why. Confusion clouded her features, even as she continued the slow slide up and down.

"You feel them?" she questioned, wondering at the stiff flesh buried inside her body. Her fingers returned to the sturdy root on her upslide, her thumb toying with the large vein underneath. She wondered if Simon sensed them too, the love and lust pouring off the crew in palpable waves.

"No, bao bei, that's all because of you," he admitted softly before wrapping his lips around a dusky nipple, eliciting delicious groans from the brunette on his lap. No, he was no reader, those trysts and liaisons only murmured at the edge of his consciousness, no more than they would have for anyone else on board. The fact was his cock was impossibly hard all because of her—his sister who had writhed on his lap, forcing his fingers deeper into her needy flesh, the sister who would crawl into his bed for comfort, wiggling against him in her sleep till his cock would nestle in the warm furrow of her backside, the sister who was content to barge in his shower, bathing with him as if they were still children, soapy suds dripping off the wet, firm, pebbled nipples. Truth was, this wasn't the first erection of Simon's that River had caused.

There was no sense in allowing guilt and regret to intrude now, it was clear that Simon needed River and much as she needed him. But not just need, no, there was desire…and love…lust and hunger.

"Glad it was me," River smiled as she rode the hardness she'd brought forth. "When you're inside, pushes dark things away. No room —just Ge ge and Mei mei."

"That's good." Simon smiled proudly. For all the treatments and experiments he'd tried to bring her peace, all she really needed was him.

Simon and River had always needed each other—were each other's whole worlds until they could no longer hide from their parents' expectations. The older Tam could never refuse his little sister anything—would strip down to the skin to play with her in the stream, far away from prying parents. He would risk hidden serpents and stinging nettles to fetch her the wild berries that she craved. He'd swallow the terror of mounting their dapple-colored stallion, just because River loved the rush of wind and the pounding reverberations as Smokey's hooves met the earth. Throughout their lives, Simon had always ignored his better judgment in order to please River.

Simon thought back to earlier days—when the servant girl who tended to River would disappear with the stable boy, and their parents would leave for the evening.

xxx

"_It's time for my bath, Simon," River would declare, standing up from their game and stripping off her dress._

"_You're old enough to bathe yourself," Simon gently chastised, looking away to scoop the pieces back into the box._

"_Might slip…might drown…," River teased, tugging Simon up from the floor._

_River always knew how to bend her brother to her will._

_She led him to their adjoining bathroom, standing patiently as he stopped the drain and filled the tub._

_Simon sighed as River thrust her arms in the air, silently insisting that her remove the snug-fitting camisole. She liked it when the backs of his hands grazed over her budding nipples, sending little shocks all over._

_Simon blushed at the puckering nipples, embarrassed at the tightness in his groin._

"_Panties," River said primly, her tone brooking no argument._

_Simon bent down to slide the white scrap of cloth off her legs, the heady scent making the blood rush to his groin even faster._

_Tossing the dirty undergarments in the hamper, Simon rose to help his sister into the tub._

_River sighed and smiled into the warm water, and Simon thought for a moment, that he might be able to leave her to her bath, but his Mei mei was faster in thought and deed._

_She caught his damp wrist, thrusting the bar of scented soap in his hand._

"_Wash me," she insisted._

"_Fine," he consented, stripping out of his shirt that was sure to get soaked. "Hand me the washcloth," he indicated the small square in the corner of the tub._

"_Too rough—just your hands, Da-ghuh."_

_Simon sighed again, but dutifully ran the bar over his wet hands till they were coated in suds._

"_Alright, close your eyes."_

_Simon lightly swept his fingers over her brow and cheeks, dabbing a sudsy tip on her nose and chin._

_The falling water echoed in the bath as River bent to rinse, looking like a mischievous sea sprite when she blinked the water from her eyes, urging Simon on._

"_Arms out," Simon ordered gently, soaping the length of the extremity and then underneath. Dunking them for a rinse, River rested her arms on the sides of the tub, grinning as she silently pressed her brother onward._

_He skimmed his soap-slick hands over her budding breasts quickly but was immediately stopped by his sister's reproach._

"_Too fast—can't get clean if you're too fast," she accused with a barely suppressed smirk._

"_How dirty did your chest get today?" Simon retorted._

"_They're breasts, Simon. And very dirty, I expect."_

"_If they're breasts, then I would think you could bathe them yourself, Mei mei," her brother grinned._

"_Just wash," River insisted, unwilling to admit being caught out by Simon. Instead she lay back against the edge and closed her eyes, silently insisting on her brother's ministrations._

_Simon soaped his hands again as he knelt behind the tub, returning to the golden mounds that still required his attentions. His bare chest nestled against damp, dark locks; his hands gently massaged the suds into the twin globes, a little awed at the way her dusky nipples tightened against his fingers. _

_Of course, now, he had to make sure that the now-crinkled aureoles were free of soap, necessitating repeated handfuls of water to rinse. A little soft sigh escaped River's lips._

"_Squeaky clean?" Simon inquired._

_River opened her eyes to look down on her tiny, pert breasts. "They are, but the rest of me is still quite filthy, I assure you," she grinned._

_Simon, of course, knew he was being played, though he had no notion of refusing her request._

_He soaped her back and belly from where he knelt, taking care to tickle her bellybutton till she squealed. Then he moved down to her feet, scrubbing the bottoms that were blackened from her refusal to wear shoes once their parents were out of sight, moving then to each lithe leg._

_River grinned as her brother's agitation grew again, both legs now thoroughly clean and rinsed._

_Simon nervously considered the last part of his task._

"_I suppose you're very dirty down here as well?" Simon raised an eyebrow as his sudsy hand cupped her sex._

"_Thoroughly," she declared with a mischievous smirk._

_She settled back once again as Simon's palm skimmed over her mound, trying to school the smile that spread as he discovered bits of the tell-tale stubble down below._

"_Where is your razor, Mei mei?" he asked, almost accusingly._

_Sheepishly, River brought it out from behind the bottles of soaps and shampoos that guarded the sharp implement._

_But instead of confiscating the bladed device, Simon's hand dipped beneath the water, shaving away the stubble that River had missed._

_His fingers tested the tender skin, smiling at the now-smooth surface._

"_Be careful you don't cut yourself with that thing," he grimaced, giving the razor back to his sister to return it to its hiding place._

"_You worry too much."_

"_Somebody needs to," Simon said wryly._

"_Just wash," River smiled, laying back and closing her eyes once more._

_Simon's slick fingers dipped into the furrow at the apex of River's thighs, cleansing the tender pink flesh that was growing slicker faster than Simon could make it clean._

_His fingers pulled up to the hard little pearl that swelled to meet his touch._

"_Very dirty right there, I'm afraid," River admitted, not sounding the least bit sorry for it._

"_Well, you can let me know when it's sufficiently clean," Simon snarked, his hands making little waves as his fingers cleaned the small nub of flesh._

"_Not yet," River smiled, feeling bubblier by the moment._

_Simon drew circles on the slick folds, watching his sister's smile grow wide._

_Wrong as he knew it was, Simon pressed harder, fascinated by the hitch in her breath, the edge of a lip caught in her teeth. Dainty toes squeaked against the porcelain tub as River gained purchase to grind against his hand._

_Simon's fingers gave the bundle of nerves a sharp twist and was rewarded with a burst of giggles and a very wet kiss, small damp nipples grazing his own. _

_Simon didn't want to think too much about that fact that he would always do whatever River asked of him, no matter the price. He was sure that an illicit bath would seem like a small crime when all was said and done._

_River's voice broke him from his reverie._

"_Thank you for my bath, Simon," River said demurely._

"_Certain you're all clean down there?" Simon inquired with a raised brow._

_River bit her lip and grinned. Then Simon was splashed once more as River turned and grasped the back edge of the tub, arching her back and spreading her knees, "You did almost forget my bottom…"_

xxx

Simon flipped them round, pressing his weight down on hers. Dark eyes lit up in wonder at the shift in sensation. River felt more real somehow, like she couldn't float off into the black if Simon's body was weighing hers down.

"Ooh, I like you on top of me," she smiled in unashamed satisfaction. It wasn't the suffocating darkness of the shipping crate, not the tied-down terror of the Academy, but this was different, warm, comforting, delightful pressure in all the right places. Their bodies slid into place like puzzle pieces, feeling the satisfaction of finding home.

"Thought you might," Simon grinned, angling his hips so his pubic bone hit her clitoris with every pass. Truth was, Simon was feeling that same sense of completion, like there would never be anyone else who would fit him as perfectly as River. He felt his sister's tentative hands move down to his ass, River smirking bravely as she grabbed a double handful of his round bottom, grinding their bodies together while she boldly caressed his tender flesh.

"I really like sex," River declared bluntly, savoring the dual sensation of being filled and grounded all at once. The heat, their scents, the little groans and whimpers weren't overwhelming when it was just the two of them. The urge to claw away the aching desire had been replaced with the very real pleasure and comfort her brother offered, and no one could tell her there was anything evil or wrong with that.

"Not finished quite yet," Simon smiled, bending to suckle a ripe nipple as his fingers traveled back to her needy pearl, electrifying her body with pleasure. His hips increased their pace as he drove into her hungry channel. Simon could feel her walls begin to pulse and clench around him as the tingling tightness in his balls preceded their delicious release.

Seconds later, cries of "Lao Tien Fu!" echoed through Serenity, stirring the other inhabitants from their post-coital slumber.

"Shut the hell up!" Jayne shouted in reply, not knowing or caring who was shouting to the heavens in their orgasmic bliss. He just snuggled a satisfied Kaylee back to his broad chest and returned to his rest.

But for all of Jayne's thundering, River and Simon could not hear his harsh words, content as they were, all the stray voices fading into the 'Verse.


End file.
